


When Pigs Fly

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily finally feels like she knows what to expect in the wizarding world.  From wizarding chess, to irritating black-haired prefects, she has it all figured out.  Until one calm autumn day...  L/J.  Oneshot. Enjoy!





	When Pigs Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Chapter 1

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

He was looking at me again.   I almost sliced my finger off as I cut up my newt eyes. The normally soothing sounds of simmering cauldrons apparently had little effect on my frayed nerves.  Do I have something on my robes?!

Then again, ever since our last yelling match he’d been staring at me more than usual, with a particularly bizarre look on his face.  The fight had happened in the Gryffindor common room—at least not in the corridors this time—over the most bizarre topic ever.  He accused me of cradle-robbing after finding me leaning over a parchment with Richard White, a third year who had asked for my help with his potions assignment.   

“Fuc---dge”, improvised Black as his cauldron hissed and spat out the poorly-chopped willow root that Potter had just added.  I stifled a laugh as the root landed on _his_ robes.  

“5 points to anyone that can tell me the reason the cauldron rejected the willow root.” Slughorn asked from the front.

About three hands shot in the air—mine included.

“Yes, Miss Evans?”

“Willow bark contains salicylic acid that would negatively react with the pewter cauldron, whereas the rest of the classes’ copper cauldrons are unreactive. The cauldron ejected it for its own well-being.” I said while smirking at Potter who was steadily starting to resemble a tomato.  I couldn’t resist raising an eyebrow before turning back to Slughorn.  

“Excellent, 5 points to Gryffindor.  Potter, Black, come with the right equipment next time.” he said, and added with increasing volume as everyone started to pack up, “And class, put a _statis_ charm on your potion and set it in cupboard #2 to continue next class.” 

Bella did so as I went to stack up our copies of _Perfectly Potente Potions_ in the front.  With a swing, our heavy bags settled on our shoulders. Bella and I exited the classroom before the rest of the class only to stop down the hall to wait for Black and Potter.  Bella and Black had Divination next and always walked to class together, while Potter and I both had Transfiguration (my favourite class—NOT).  Anyways, Bella and Black insisted on waiting for each other. Usually this meant that I was stuck with Potter’s company for the relatively long walk to McGonagall’s room but I halfheartedly decided to use the headstart and possibly avoid him.  

As I was pivoting and saying goodbye to Bella, I heard a familiar deep voice, “Nuh-uh, nice try.”  I turned back to see Potter gobbling up the ground between us with his long lean legs.  

_Damn._

I’ll be the last to admit that I wasn’t completely immune to Potter’s attraction.  I mean, I was female after all, and who doesn’t go for the tall, dark and handsome?  Especially when tall, dark and handsome has amazing light blue eyes…  Unfortunately, his physical assets were completely offset by his mental ones, or lack thereof.

I don’t mean that academically.  He and I were always competing for top of class.  I mean that in the sense that he is lacking maturity and humility.  Especially with his pranks, his dating habits and his fan club (FINE, he doesn’t ACUALLY have a fan club, but he might as well.  Maybe then there would be order in the Quidditch stands…).  

Too busy thinking to myself, I looked up to realize that he was ten feet away from me and about to open his mouth—probably to start a rant about Potions.  Internally I smiled (though I wouldn’t admit it). 

_FINALLY_ , I almost missed the arguments.   He had been acting so strange after the last fight about Richard White that we hadn’t talked or fought in two weeks and 3 days.  It was almost like he had been avoiding me, except for the strange staring.  

Potter and I had an interesting relationship.  The first time I got in an argument with him was in third year, I don’t even remember what it was about.  But he succeeded in getting me annoyed and angry, not all that difficult seeing as I’m a redhead.  Eventually, I was forced to pull out all the stops (that I had learned and practiced by living with Petunia for 14 years) which never failed to completely humiliate my ‘opponent’.  Or so I thought.  Despite what I threw at him, he was able to respond with equal fervidity and intelligence.  Finally, I had found someone who could keep up with me. 

Naturally, this was very unsettling and I’m sure Potter had just as much trouble with that concept as I had. The relevation fueled our desire to outdo each other, consequently initiating our academic and extracurricular competition.  Thus our unstable relationship, remained just that, unstable.  

However, it was on a rather solid foundation of respect.  (Shhh, don’t tell him.)  But despite everything, (including but not limited to; the bickering, screaming, pranks, tears and frustration) I do respect him and have even come so far as to take some pleasure in our verbal spars.  It gives me a chance to flex that mental muscle.  

And thus, his approach was met with some (hidden) level of anticipation.  I’ve been growing restless in the past week…

I turned to face the onslaught straight on, 

“Feeling superior Evans?  Well, since we’re headed to Transfiguration, that feeling shouldn’t last long.” he said as his face almost recovered to its normal colouring. After saying our goodbyes to Bella and Black we were both quickly on our way to McGonagall’s class.  

“Really?”, I replied sarcastically, “Because I heard that we’re transfiguring shoes into pink boas today.” I grinned with the reference to an incident in fourth year involving a prank gone wrong.  Let’s just say that I got wind of it early.  His face quickly resumed its previous red colouring.  He started walking faster and I struggled to keep up with him.  Damn his extra long legs. 

“Browner.”  He poorly retorted.  

So….he was skipping the preamble and making straight to the insults.  I could deal with that. 

“Pillock.”

“Berk.”

“Bullying toerag.”

_I am woman, hear me roar!_   There was nothing he could throw at me that I wasn’t prepared for. 

“Go out with me.”

I stopped mid-stride.  Now, that qualifies.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, I merely am borrowing her genius.  


End file.
